Starlight
by WritingSecrets
Summary: “Under the stars anything can happen.” Kagome watches the night sky. Inuyasha joins her and wants to know why.


**Starlight**

**Summery:** "Under the stars anything can happen." Kagome watches the night sky. Inuyasha joins her and wants to know why.

_Under the stars anything can happen…_

She stared out into the night. Inuyasha warned her not to be out this late but here she was. Taking her gaze away from the night sky she walked over to the lake. Removing her shoes she put them besides her and dipped her feet into the ocean. She shivered; it was so cold. Nonetheless, the water soothed her. She sighed and walked over to a rock nearby.

As she sat on the rock she placed her shoes nearby on the ground safely. Dipping her feet into the water once again she wiggled her toe. She never knew walking around this much with her most comfortable shoes would still make her feet ache. She shook her head emptying any thoughts. She needed to relax.

The shards were taken from them, _again_. But this time Kagome still had one. She looked up to the sky once more and smiled. Inuyasha had pulled it out of her hands when she joked- or more said out of anger –about just handing it over to Naraku.

Tilting her head slightly to the right she pushed back her hair. She was so in deep thought she didn't hear footsteps. Removing her numbing feet out of the water she placed them onto the sand and dug them into it. The sand stuck to her feet but warmed them as well.

As she sighed someone grabbed her shoulder making her jump and his or her grip was removed. "What are you doing?" They asked their voice was close that their words brushed against her neck making her shiver.

Kagome smiled a bit and turned, "relaxing."

"You couldn't do that in the hut?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I told you not to come out here."

"Ah, since when do I listen, Inuyasha?" She asked yawning.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "see, tired all ready."

She nodded, "I know."

"Then lets head back."

"I don't want to," she said looking back up to the sky.

"Why?" He asked. He walked a bit closer to her and tried to see what she was looking at.

Kagome smiled a bit more, "the night sky's beautiful."

He looked back down at her face. Despite her wanting to meet his eyes she kept looking up, "so? It always looks like this."

She sighed and looked back at her feet that were now covered in sand. She finally looked at his face and he moved back a bit realizing how close he was. She smiled, "not at home. You can barely see this many stars at home." She paused and looked back up. "I love it, it's peaceful."

He sat on the rock next to her and looked up. Kagome started to talk about the stars and how people were up there. How the stars made the shape of them. He only listened not really understanding most of it. He looked over at her and watched her talk about it. Her eyes sparkled with energy even though she stated she was tired.

Her hands would go up and point to a section of the sky in which he'd look over before looking back at her. Her hair was tucked securely behind her ears. He looked back up to the sky. She stopped talking.

They sat there quietly (once in a while shifting and brushing against one another on accident). He looked in the corner of his eye over at her. A lock of her hair fell from her ear to her face. Unconsciously, he reached over and pushed it back. She turned and met his eye.

His hand still touched her ear gingerly. Her brown eyes shimmered with curiosity as he started to lean forward. When he was close enough he could hear her breathing, it was ragged. While she was breathing he seemed to stop completely. At the last second he pulled away and got off the rock. "Let's head back," he growled. He didn't know why he did it but a torn feeling of wanting to run away from her and going back to what they were about to do.

He shook his head and heard her footsteps behind him. Soft thumbs were sounded as they started to leave the beach. He breathed in shakily as they neared the hut their feet padding over. He swore she could hear his heart that's why that's why she wasn't talking.

If only Inuyasha knew…

…_Love is always born under the stars_

-

**Author's Note: **I know it's short but it's the best I can do. Sorry, if any character was OOC I haven't been able to watch Inuyasha in such a long time. Anyways, the quote in the story, "under the stars anything can happen, love is always born under the stars," is true. At night we have smaller stars but during the day we have the sun.

Also, this is a one-shot 

Hoped you enjoyed this!

**Review!**


End file.
